The present invention relates to a technique effectively applicable to a semiconductor device which has an LCD driver for driving a liquid crystal display unit (LCD).
As a semiconductor device for driving an LCD which has a large number of pixels arranged in an array in rows and columns, there is used an LCD driver. In general, the LCD driver is arranged in the periphery of a display and has an elongate chip form in a direction of one side.
For example, as a driver IC for a liquid crystal display panel, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-4441 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration where MOSFETs arranged in two or more wells over a semiconductor substrate to achieve high resistance to voltage and electrostatic discharge (ESD).
Also, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-12864 (Patent Document 2) discloses an electrostatic discharge protection circuit which has two or more deep N-wells to which different voltages are applied.
Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-305534 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-87251 (Patent document 4) disclose a drive method for a liquid crystal drive circuit according to a dot inversion drive method.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-4441    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-12864    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-305534    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-87251